Snapshots
by EmilyRuthh94
Summary: A collection of snapshot glimpses into the lives of Molly and Charles after the end of episode five. Lots of fluff will ensure. Ratings will vary x
1. Chapter 1

I have so much love for Our Girl – I absolutely loved the one off special and few years back and was thrilled to see that it had been picked up for a full (albeit short!) series :)  
>This is just a little collection of 'snapshot' moments set after the end of episode 5. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>So I want Molly and Rebecca to be friends…<p>

Molly was just getting the milk out the fridge to add to her cocoa pops when she heard the doorbell, Charles had gone out to the supermarket to buy some bits and pieces ready for the impending arrival of his son and Molly had presumed that her daft boyfriend had simply locked himself out. She rolled her eyes

"I'm coming! Jeez, what kind of muppet locks themselves out their own 'ouse?!"

When she opened the front door she found not Charles standing on the other side, but his son Sam accompanied by his mother Rebecca

"Oh sorry! I thought you were… Anyway never mind, come on through, sorry about the kitchen, I'm just having my breakfast…"

Rebecca and Sam followed Molly through to the kitchen, and Molly made a quick attempt to put any dirty crockery that she could see in the sink

"Erm…" Molly bit her lip, this felt incredibly awkward "Charles has just nipped out to the shops, I imagine he'll be home soon, I actually thought it was him when you rang the bell and that he'd locked himself out, he does that all the time!" Molly rambled trying to fill the awkward silence

Sam laughed out loud

"Silly daddy!"

Molly smiled at the small child and Rebecca turned to talk to her son

"Sam, why don't you go and put your things up in your room," she said referring to the bags that he'd left in the hallway "when you come back down I imagine your dad will be back." She looked at Molly for confirmation who nodded.

After Sam had left the kitchen to move his bags upstairs Molly opened her mouth to talk again but Rebecca interrupted her

"I never really got the chance to thank you properly, for you know, saving Charles' life. I know it didn't really work out between us but he's still the father of my son and will always be a massive part of my life, so you know, thank you." She said sincerely looking Molly straight in the eye

Molly let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding

"I was only really doing my job…"

Rebecca shook her blonde head, interrupting her again

"Regardless, you made sure he came home to us all, so I'll say it again, thank you."

Molly smiled slightly

"Thank you."

Rebecca smiled warmly

"I've only just realised how little I know about you, Sam talks about you all the time at home but I haven't really had a proper chance to chat to you yet. Sam really loves you though and I know Charles does."

Molly contemplated this for a few seconds smiling broadly

"Are you free on this Saturday? We could have lunch together and do a spot of shopping? I'm sure Charles can do something with Sammy? I'd love to get to know you better."

Just as she finished speaking she heard keys in the front door and Charles walked in

He greeted Molly with a kiss on the mouth and Rebecca with a small smile and a nod of the head

"Charles what are you doing on Saturday?" Molly asked

He put the shopping he was holding down with a confused look before contemplating his diary mentally

"As far as I was aware we're not doing anything…"

"Good! You're having a father son day with Sammy," she grinned at Rebecca "and I'm going out with my brand new friend."

* * *

><p>I know it wasn't thaaaat long - but more will be coming your way soon!<br>xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the lovely responses :) you're all so lovely!

* * *

><p>Molly had to meet Sam sometime…<p>

It was still dark outside when her phone started blaring out the familiar tune of 'don't go breaking my heart' from its place on her bedside table and Molly grumbled at her rude awakening, barely opening her eyes to look at the screen she pressed the green button on the screen to receive the call

"What the bleedin' 'ell do you want?!" she mumbled sleepily

Charles James laughed down his end of the phone

"Good morning to you too!"

"Not being funny, but it's still dark outside, and some of us are trying to sleep." She quipped

"You were awake far earlier than this in Afghan Dawes!" her former commanding officer replied

"Well we're not in Afghan now are we? I'm in Newham and you're all the way over in bleedin' Bath! Anyway, I'll repeat my first question, what do you want?"

Charles smiled to himself

"What are you doing today Molly?"

Molly's eyebrows creased in confusion

"Nothing as of yet…" she paused "Why?" she asked in a small voice

By this point Charles was practically grinning

"I, Miss Molly Dawes, am on the way to pick up my son, we are then headed to the train station because as I have a long weekend with him I thought I would treat him to a weekend in London. Do you see where this is heading?"

Molly grinned

"I may be thick, but even I can see where this is going. Which train station and what time." She paused "Wait you want me to meet Sam?"

"Molly, a) you're not thick, I really don't like it when you put yourself down, you. Are. Amazing ok?! And b) you had to meet him eventually, I need the two most important people in my life together! And c) we shall be arriving at Paddington station at around a quarter past nine, thought you'd like to meet us there for breakfast?"

"Ok," Molly whispered "I'll be there."

"Wonderful, I love you, see you very very soon."

"Ditto." She replied before ending the call and rolling out of bed to shower and get ready to see them.

It was just approaching nine-fifteen when Molly arrived at Paddington station, she had text Charles to let him know that she would meet them by the main exit as Paddington station was slightly on the large size, and she didn't want to delay seeing him any more than she had to just because they couldn't even find each other! In her hand she held a small plastic carrier bag containing a brightly coloured children's book about dinosaurs that she hoped Sam would like, she'd dived into a bookstore on her way over and picked up the first thing that caught her eye, hoping she'd made the right decision.  
>The huge clock that was in Molly's line of sight showed that the time had just gone past nine-fifteen and Molly anxiously bit her lip and her eyes scanned the crowd around her, searching for him. Then her green eyes met a pair of deep brown eyes and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. He made his way quickly over to her, enveloping her securely in his strong arms. His scent completely overwhelmed her senses and she was pretty sure if it wasn't for the strength of his arms she'd be on the floor by now.<p>

"I take it you missed me then, _sir_." She giggled

Charles raised an eyebrow before kissing her

"If you call me sir one more time…" he mumbled through kisses

"Ewwww daddy's kissing Molly!" Piped up a small voice from behind him "Hi Molly!" the voice added and the owner of the voice grinned wildly

Molly and Charles laughed before parting and paying full attention to Sam

"You remember Molly don't you scamp?"

Sam looked at his father as if to say 'well duh!' and Molly couldn't help but laugh at the face he pulled before handing him the small plastic bag she was holding

"I thought you might like this mate, if you don't or already have it, don't worry, we can take it back or…" Her nervous ramble was interrupted by the small figure of Samuel James throwing himself round her middle in a very tight hug, she smiled and bent down to his level so she could hug him properly

"I _love _Harry and the Dinosaurs books! I read them all the time with Grandma James, she loves them too! I haven't got this one! Look daddy!"

Charles grinned at the bonding that was happening between his son and his girlfriend

"Wow that was very kind of Molly, what do you say scamp?"

Sam hugged Molly even tighter and gave her the most sincere look that Molly had ever seen come from a child his age

"Thank you Molly."

She smiled

"That's not a problem mate, I'm really glad you like it!"

"Anyway come on! I need some breakfast!" Charles announced taking hold of his son's hand "Where do you think we should go Molly?"

Sam handed his dad the present from Molly and held out his spare hand for Molly to hold, which she took hold of happily

"I don't have the foggiest captain! Where do you think we should go?"

Charles laughed and Sam and Molly joined in, and they walked out the station in search of somewhere to have breakfast whilst chatting about their plans for the day.

* * *

><p>The rest of their day together will be featured soon!<br>I'm sorry for any mistakes that I've made in this, it's 1:30am right now and I'm suffering from insomnia and my eyes are too tired to check properly!  
>xxx<p> 


End file.
